Harrison Slytherin
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: At the start of fifth year Harry decides to go look for a solution to a dream that Voldemort was making him have, because of his curiosity he end up on the past on Hogwarts' founders time. Slash Lemon HP/Slytherin
1. Prologue

**AN 06October2011 new version; betaied**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> At the start of fifth year Harry decides to go look for a solution to a dream that Voldemort was making him have, because of his curiosity he ends up on the past on Hogwarts' founders' time. Slash Lemon HP/Slytherin

**Spoilers: **if you haven't read the HP books, go read them!

**Pairing/s: **HP/Slytherin

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Dedicated to: **DarkAngel048 (who suggested me to do a HP/Slytherin fic)

**Beta: **Alezandrea Jayden Schiffer

**Warnings in this chapter: **time-travel, slash

**Words in this chapter: **2,105

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dreams / Letter / Newspaper_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

–**Lost**–

A fifteen year old teen with black messy hair, green eyes and a lightning scar on his forehead was trembling in agony on his bed. Since Lord Voldemort was back, Harry was having always the same dream.

_Harry enters the chamber of secrets and looks at the face of Salazar Slytherin in front of him. Then look at one of the pillars, and approach, touch with a white wand on the pillar and then a door appears, he enters the door, going down some stairs, entering a library. At the end of the library was a huge portrait of Salazar Slytherin and a man, Harry approaches to look better but…_

He wakes up. 'Very well then, it's only one way to find ought.' He stands and putting a night robe and the cloak he left the boys dormitory, no one was at the common room, or on the way down to the second floor, to the girls' bathroom.

–Open.– He enters the chambers, closing the entrance behind him with a quick: –Close.–

He run to the pillar and touch on the right stone with his wand, the door appear and Harry entered, going down the stairs to the library. He looked around until he saw the portrait behind a bed sheet. Harry approaches and took a deep breath grabbing the bed sheet and when he was going to take it out:

–I wouldn't do it, if I were you.–

Harry turn around immediately pointing his wand at Voldemort.

–Why? Is this a fake?–

–No.– Voldemort chuckled at Harry reaction to him. –Now I can see why. You wanna see it?–

He didn't give much solution, one move of his hand and the portrait was free, other movement and Harry was forced to turn around to the portrait. Salazar Slytherin was looking him back with an arm surrounding the waist of a pregnant man, Harry look at the other man and dropped on his knees. He could hear Voldemort behind him laughing.

–No… this is a lie…– Harry stands and points his wand at Voldemort. –Crucio. – Voldemort avoids the curse by a second. –This… that… is not a funny prank…– said continuing to send hexes at Voldemort; who was doing his best to avoid them.

–Where is it?– Voldemort asked between hexes. Behind Harry, the portraits answer. –On the box there!– with a quick spell Voldemort make a box appears in front of Harry.

–Open it, Potter!–

Harry looked at the box, stopping the hexes, this was getting too odd. He opened the box and the world around him started spinning. Harry closed his eyes and hugged his legs, bringing his knees to his chest.

–HS–

The four Hogwarts founders were on the Great Hall discussing the next year when suddenly, from the ceiling, appeared some light that turned into a teen that fall from the ceiling. Rowena was the fastest and grabbed her wand pointing it at the boy making him lay down on the professors' table. Helga ran to him and put her hand on his forehead and the other on his wrist.

"He's fine, just asleep."

Three of them took a deep breath, except Salazar, that approached the poor lad and looked at his clothes.

"His from the future… he's a Gryffindor. Godric, he's all yours." And with that, Salazar left the room.

Godric laughs. "A Gryffindor, hmm? Well boy this is going to be a lot of fun." He points his wand to the teen. "Enervate."

–HS–

Rowena was wrong, as usual. She had said three days ago that a true Slytherin student would come from the future during the follow week, well today appeared someone from the future… a GRYFFINDOR.

Salazar took a deep breath, going to his private quarters in the dungeons.

He helps himself to a drink and then he sat looking at the fireplace, where a green fire was playing.

–HS–

Harry woke up and sat, looking around; he was in the Great Hall with Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Huflepuff. "Am I asleep?"

Godric laughs: "I think not my boy. I just used enervate on you. Which year are you from?"

"1995."

"Wow. Can I keep him?"

Rowena smiles at Harry. "Go down to the dungeons, the second door on the right, when you came from the Slytherin common room."

Harry stands, passed by a pouting Godric and went to the doors, when Rowena says: "The password to open it is in Parseltongue."

"Ok, thank you milady" and with that he left, but could still hear Helga say: "He's a gentlemen, I like him."

Harry went to the door mentioned; noticed that the castle was in great aspect, after all must have only been a few years.

On the door was a huge snake with green eyes like his, they looked at him.

–Open please.– the snake nodded her head and the door opened.

Harry took a deep breath and entered. On a couch was Salazar Slytherin with a glass (that Harry suspected had some alcohol drink, probably firewhiskey) looking at a green fire. He looked around and he only could say two worlds to describe Salazar: snob pureblood.

"What do you want, _Gryffindor_?" Gryffindor was said with so much resentment that Harry felt his heart collapse to his feet.

"Lady Ravenclaw said to come here."

"And you do everything that people tell you?"

"No sir. My professors used to say that if a rule is made they have to make sure that I don't hear it or I'll do anything to break it."

The man looks at Harry.

"How do you open the door?"

Harry looks at a portrait on top of the fireplace with a snake, and because it was looking back, as if waiting for his answer, it was easy to pass to Parseltongue again: –This way, sir.–

Salazar let the glass fall, standing.

–You speak.–

–So do you.–

–Are you… my heir?–

–No. Your heir attacked me when I was one year and passed some of his powers to me.–

–Why did he do it?–

–I don't know. He's also the one that sent me to this time… by your others…– 'and mine.'

–Good. Why are you looking at the snake?–

Harry looks again at Salazar.

–Because unlike you, I can't control this, I have to look at a living snake in other to speak it, or speak with another speaker.–

"Very well then… that's… acceptable."

Harry snorted "Acceptable? I have no idea why I'm here, I was sent away from my time, from my friends, by a man that is trying to kill me since I'm one year old, tree months ago he was trying to kill me, now he sent me to the past, showed me this fake portrait with you and I and…" Harry lost his voice. He had said too much.

"Portrait? Tell me more about that _'fake'_ portrait, boy."

"I have a name. It's Harry Potter."

"Well, Harrison, answer my question."

"It's just Harry." The look on Salazar' face was colder than Harry any time had seen on Voldemort, or Tom Riddle. "Fine… there was this huge portrait, in your chamber of the secrets, in the secret library, that it's you all snob, grabbing my waist with one harm, and I: pregnant."

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"I wasn't fat, it was a pregnancy belly."

Salazar wins a smug smile. –Oh, really?–

Harry felt a coldness go tough his whole body, from up to down. The door behind him closed, Harry looked at it feeling that something was wrong… very wrong.

Suddenly he was being pushed against the wall, Salazar with one hand on each Harry' arms.

"What…?" a mouth stole his one and all thoughts stops.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:** because of the new rules if you wanna see the lemon you have to go to my adult fanfic account to read it, link on my profile**)**

* * *

><p>His legs couldn't handle his body and he started to fall, if Salazar hadn't grabbed him he would have. Salazar grabbed him bridal stile and with a move of his hand, his pants and underwear were back on and went to a door, that opened alone, entering a huge bedroom; he put Harry down on the mattress and covered Harry, he undressed himself and then laid down next to Harry, hugging him by the waist, pushing Harry' back against his body.<p>

And Harry remembered the lost face that the Harry from the portrait had look back at him and now he knew and felt why.

* * *

><p>So… what do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I continue? Please I beg you to tell me!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** At the start of fifth year Harry decides to go look for a solution to a dream that Voldemort was making him have, because of his curiosity he ends up on the past on Hogwarts' founders' time. Slash Lemon HP/Slytherin

**Spoilers: **if you haven't read the HP books, go read them!

**Pairing/s: **HP/Slytherin

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Dedicated to: **DarkAngel048 (who suggested me to do a HP/Slytherin fic)

**Beta: **Alezandrea Jayden Schiffer

**Warnings in this chapter: **time-travel, character death

**Words in this chapter: **2,016

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dreams / Letter / Newspaper_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

–**The Future**–

Salazar awoke and looked at the boy at his side, smirking. It was too soon to do it with the boy, the boy was probably still a virgin, but the boy still hadn't fought it, he had even enjoyed it, so Salazar decided to not give it much thought.

Getting up, the lord got himself dressed. The teen didn't wake but he moved to his side whining and shivering because of the pain it caused. Had it been anyone else on the older man situation, he would have felt guilt, but not Salazar. He actually smirked and felt proud of himself, after all that only proved that what he had just done and that he was the first teen one (and that was doing very good for Salazar' ego).

Shaking his head to get the image from his thoughts, the older man turned around, leaving the teen sleep, and went to the Great Hall. As he expected, Rowena was waiting for him, her arms folded over her chest and a very angry frown.

"When you sent the boy to me you knew what would happen, so why the commotion, my lady?"

"He is fifteen. He is not ready for something like a relationship with you at his tender age. In his time things have changed."

"But not in this time and he is in this time, my lady. Don't forget that." At this the man looked up at the ceiling, where the boy had fallen from. "Now, will it work?"

"Yes, it will. Close it and then find a way back; I don't want students entering that time-turner."

"Don't you worry, my lady, I'll do it. First I want you to ask Helga to do a fecundus test potion."

"Harrison?"

Salazar didn't even have to answer, she already knew the truth. Salazar looked again to Rowena.

"Make her do some potion for the sore; I believe he will like it."

"See you in a few days."

Salazar simply nodded, without even questioning why a few days instead of hours and used magic to levitate himself, he went to the same place that Harrison had fallen the previous day and when he got to the exact place, he was pushed as if in a portkey. Finally he saw a white hand in front of his face; he grabbed it, finding that he was on the floor. Salazar stood looking at the man, he was in the library that Harrison had said, which meant that behind him would be…

Salazar turned around and saw the portrait, the portrait-Salazar was smirking at him while the portrait-Harrison was avoiding him, the portrait-Salazar had the portrait-Harrison locked against himself, not letting the younger one go.

Salazar looked at the man. He was white, snake faced and red cat eyed.

"You must be the heir that is trying to kill Harrison."

"Yes I am, sir." The heir offered Salazar a wand. "Harrison let it drop when he was pulled to the past."

Salazar grabbed the wand looking at it, it was a powerful wand. "The core?"

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, sir." Salazar looked at the heir, with an inquiring look. "It's my own twin, but mine is thirteen-and-a-half inches and white instead of black."

"Name?"

There was a huge silence, Salazar looked at his heir who looked to a wall silent for minutes, and finally he spoke: "Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort." As if sensing a question he continued, "My mother gave me my muggle father and my grandfather's names, I lived in an orphanage until the end of school, then I changed my name to Lord Voldemort." The heir stood quiet for a while and as a further thought he said: "Harrison is my Horcrux."

At this, Salazar laughed, a cold laugh that used to make even Godric shiver, but the heir didn't even react.

"Does he know?"

"No… there is also a prophecy that says that he's my equal and that he's going to destroy me."

"Prophecies have very interesting ways to be interpreted; Rowena is always having problems with them."

"I told him that." Salazar looks back to the portrait-Salazar, during the act he saw something silver. Salazar approached a cloak on the floor and grabbing it, he immediately knew what it was.

"Yours?"

"Harrison."

Salazar put it in his pocket, looking around he found the box and closed it, putting it on one of the shelves and then he looked at the heir.

"Voldemort, right?" after the man nodded, "take me to the boy's dormitory, I want his things."

"Very well sir." And with that the heir turned around and Salazar followed him. "By the way… it's not my fault… it's Harrison's."

Salazar was going to ask what when they entered the chamber and he saw the corpse of his basilisk. "He killed my Sarah?"

"With the Gryffindor sword in his second year."

"I'm going to make him pay for that."

The heir smirked. "I suppose you will."

–HS–

The next morning Gryffindor tower was awakened by screams and cries.

Harry Potter's things were missing, his bed was shredded and on his bed was a single piece of parchment that said, in blood that later proved to be Harry's: _You thought that he was safe, but he wasn't safe. I was able to get to him and have him for myself! He's mine Headmaster, as was predicted a thousand years ago and continue to be for the rest of the immortality… Because, as you ought to have known, Hogwarts is my playground; it does what I want, when I want and because I want. As long as I'm your enemy no one on the grounds is safe._

It wasn't signed, but no one needed to know who it was from; Lord Voldemort.

When the professors were able to see what was going on, and read the parchment Lord Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin had already left Hogwarts, what they wouldn't find until the right time came was that Salazar was the one that written the letter, using Voldemort blood.

–HS–

–Tell me more about Harrison.–

Voldemort looked up at Salazar that was reading a few books on his library, at Slytherin Mansion. It was been ten days ago that he had come to this time and that he had rid himself of Potter.

It was a good thing that he had to find a new way to get back, because of that he was helping him construct his raids. Besides Nagini enjoyed his company a little too much (and he just couldn't say no to her).

–I killed his parents when he was a baby, tried to kill him and failed; ending up doing the horcrux; the lightning scar. He went to live with his muggle family, I don't know much about what happened there, but when he came to Hogwarts he always used muggle clothes that were second hand and have problems eating.– Voldemort saw his ancestor close his hands forcefully. –Anyway, he's a Gryffindor and as far as I know his friends are a traitor pureblood and a mudblood. Last year I regained my body thanks to his blood, which made us something like blood brothers. After a few days I noticed that he was my horcrux and I remembered your painting and started to use our connection; I and Harrison have a mind connection thanks to the Horcrux; to make him go see the painting, and on the day that he finally arrived to school he wasn't able to not go and see for himself what I was provoking him to see. He also gave me a lot of a struggle to send him back to the past.–

–Rowena said that a true Slytherin was coming, not a Gryffindor.–

–You're going to have to talk with the shorting hat about that.–

He nodded and went back to his time-travel book (that he would write himself). –You know their address?–

–Their?–

–The muggles… Harrison' muggles.–

Voldemort stood quiet for a while and then he stood, approached the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Malfoy Manor, Lucius' office." In a few moments, Lucius' face appeared.

"My lords."

Salazar approached and looked at Lucius contemptuously. "Mr. Malfoy, do you know, or do you not, the address of Harrison Potter?"

"I do not Lord Slytherin."

"So what are you still doing there? You should already have it."

"Yes Lord Slytherin… right away." And he disappeared.

–I thought that they were my toys and not yours.–

Salazar smirked. –They may be your toys, Voldemort, I don't want them. I only want what they can give me and that means that you just loan him to me so I could find Harrison's family.–

Voldemort rolled his eyes. –How Slytherin of you.–

Salazar bowed, mockingly. –Oh thank you, my lord.–

It took all of Voldemort's strength so he wouldn't slap himself on the forehead; he was in the presence of the true Slytherin, how stupid of him.

The fire became green and Lucius' head reappeared. "I found it my lord."

Salazar looked immediately. "That was rather quick." –Who would have known that they do a better job when they work for me, instead of for you.–

Voldemort growled (later he would have said that he hadn't done such a thing) at Salazar to shut him up. "Come through Lucius."

Lucius' head disappeared to immediately be replaced by his whole body. Lucius bowed his body slightly and then he approached the desk where he put a file, that Voldemort opened and starting reading, while Lucius talked.

"Arthur Weasley, two summers ago, asked the ministry to make Potter's house capable of floo traveling, so he could go pick him for the Quidditch championship."

"You didn't tell me that he enjoys Quidditch." Voldemort looked up to Salazar and then to Lucius.

Lucius seemed to understand what was being asked of him. "On his first year at Hogwarts he was given special license so he could enter the school team, he is a seeker, one of the best."

"Very well, continue."

"He lives with his mother's sister, her husband and son, all muggles. During the summer from his second year to third he blow up his aunt, the sister of his uncle, it was the second time that he got a warning–"

"Warning?"

"In this time until you're of age you can't use magic outside school grounds." Voldemort explained immediately.

"As I was saying, it was the second time that he got a warning, but the minister himself released him from being expelled. Potter also ran away from home once on his first summer after he started Hogwarts, to his traitor-pureblood friend." Lucius stopped trying to remember something that he had missing.

"The address?"

"4 Privet Drive, Little Angleton, Surrey."

Salazar looked at Voldemort. Voldemort was still eyeing the file, finally he stood. "Lucius you can go."

After Lucius disappeared, Voldemort left his office and called; "LESTRANGE". It didn't take long for three people to appear at his front.

"We're going hunting."

The woman clapped her hands smiling madly.

–She enjoys it a little too much, doesn't she?–

–Stay 14 years with Dementors and then come talk with me, let's see how you'll be.–

–Better than her… that's for sure.–

Voldemort smirked.

–HS–

Albus Dumbledore couldn't believe what he saw. Since Harry Potter was kidnapped, students started leaving school. Then Voldemort had done a raid almost every day, he had even released death eaters from Azkaban and to end it all right know he had just tortured and killed the Dursleys.

Not only magically but also the muggle way and for the way that they had died, they probably had to beg for hours for their death (probably they already couldn't beg for death when it already came).

–HS–

Salazar used a spell that he read in his book and sent himself back into his own time. And going back to Hogwarts he found Harrison in the Great Hall talking happily with Godric. A roar left his chest. Harrison was **_his_** and no one else. –Mine.–

* * *

><p>In all stories that i read of HPSS salazar turn against Voldemort, I just thought on breaking traditation, :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Pairing/s: **HP/Slytherin

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Dedicated to: **DarkAngel048 (who suggested me to do a HP/Slytherin fic)

**Beta: **Alezandrea Jayden Schiffer

**Warnings in this chapter: **time-travel, sadness, smart snake

**Words in this chapter: **2,113

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream / Letter / Newspaper / Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

**–A Snake in Lion' Fur****–**

Harry awoke in the morning and move to his side, any time now Ron and the others would awake and starting being very louder. Last night dream had been very strange. Ok the first part was the usual dream that Voldemort made him have all summer, but the next part… if that was really Voldemort why didn't he fight back? If he was really on founders' time why didn't they freak out if his appearance? And why would he dream about…?

Harry blushed, yes definitely that was a dream, he would never do something like that. Moving again to his other side he felt pain on his back, making him groan.

'Bloody Hell, that was real.'

–HS–

HH POV

Poor, poor little boy. How could Salazar just take advantage of a young man like that? For more talks that Godric had with that man, nothing seemed to work.

And now there I am, finishing doing potions for the boy. On the other hand how would I enter Salazar quarters? It wasn't like I just could say 'open'. Salazar was so many secrets that he even used Parseltongue as a password. Only he could open the door.

I looked at the two cups on my hands, ready to given the boy, while I walk to Salazar chambers, now the problem was how to get inside.

And then I see it. Salazar' familiar pet. His little serpent. Deciding that I could at least try and talk to her to call Harrison, I approached it.

"Hi Seth, could you go and see master mate? I need to talk with him."

If I wasn't sure if the snake understood, it at least entered Salazar' chambers.

–HS–

No One POV

Harry was almost falling asleep again when he heard; –Master mate, lady Yellow wants to see you.–

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the snake face that was right in front of him. 'Lady Yellow? Hufflepuff.' Trying to move was impossible for Harry, because of the pain.

–Can you let her in, please?–

The snake nodded and turned around leaving the bedroom.

Harry closed his eyes, groaning. He couldn't believe what was happening to him, he had to find a way to go back. But then when did Fate let things be easy for him?

"May I enter Harrison?"

Harry reopened his eyes and looked at the door where Lady Helga was. Harry tried to move again but the pain was enormous.

"You may, but I'm sorry to say that I'm not presentable to a lady at this time."

Lady Helga smiled, entered the bedroom and approached Harry, sitting next to him.

"I brought you a potion, will help you. And Salazar asked Rowena to make you potion text."

Harry grabbed the cup, that she was giving him, and drank. Immediately he felt better and sat, just then remembering that he was naked. Blushing he looked around looking for something to cover himself. She smiled and grabbing her wand she wave it and Harry became dressed.

"I'll need your blood to the next one."

Harry offers his hand and she waved her wand again and Harry felt a little pain on his finger, where blood appeared and he let a few drops fall on the potion, before Lady Helga wave her wand again and the wound healed. Both stood quiet while looking at the potion. It was black and when the blood was added it started to spin around and suddenly it stopped and was blue. Harry heard Lady Helga gasp. The blue wasn't any blue, it was a light blue, one kind that aunt Petunia always called turquoise. Harry just knew by Lady Helga reaction that the exam had the wrong answer.

"May I ask what the exam does, mi lady?"

Lady Helga looked up at Harry and then to the potion again. Then she put the cup on bedside table and hugged the teen.

Harry felt like being hugged by a mother, just like Mrs. Weasley, suddenly he heard a sob and found ought that he was crying. He let his forehead fall on the lady's shoulder. It felt good to let all his worries out like this, no word was said, and she didn't have to said something, Harry remembered the portrait and he knew what the potion was about. Salazar wanted to be certain that he could have children, obviously by that potion, he could. All the memories of his parents, Hermione, the Weasleys, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore… Harry's throat suddenly becomes very tight. He might never come back, back to Sirius, back home. He would be forced to give Slytherin a child and only then maybe he could come back, probably there wasn't a way back. He was stuck here, forever. Abruptly his sadness become angriness, if he ever come back he would kill Voldemort. Wait a second. If he was supposed to give Salazar Slytherin a child, then that would make him… Voldemort ancestor?

Harry separated sharply from Lady Helga, turned around on the bed, letting his head fall on the other side of the bed and threw up.

'I'm so going to kill Voldemort. My own successor had tried to kill me even before I had a child. I wonder, if I had died, that had meant that Slytherin would never had a child, and then Voldemort would never exist and he would never try to kill me and then… ok maybe it was best not to think about it.'

–HS–

Harry entered the Great Hall and looked around. He was spending his time back at the Gryffindor tower, he and lord Godric spent a lot of time together. They could always find something to talk. Harry knew that he couldn't talk about his past, about the future, but even so they always found something to talk about. A week was passed since Salazar had disappeared and Harry couldn't be happier.

He approached the stuff table and sat by Godric side, it was odd calling them by their name, but it would be even odder because of having to call students by their houses' names. Godric immediately started talking Harry about this great Quidditch game that he saw, making Harry smile. Their talked happily and discussed the game maneuvers while they were eating. It felt incredibly like home to be with him talking. But then Harry heard something that made him freeze.

–Mine.–

Harry looked up and saw Salazar at the doors of the Great Hall looking at them both, an inexpressive look but at the same time his eyes showed possessiveness. He looked again to Godric and completely ignored Salazar.

He wasn't his or was he going to gave himself without to him ever again, at least not if Harry had something to say about it.

Slytherin approached the staff table and sat by Harry side and looked inexpressively at Godric.

"Godric."

Godric trade his eyes from Harry to Salazar.

"Salazar, you come back."

"And thou you expected me to never come back?"

"Obviously not my friend. Did you know Harry was supposed to be a Slytherin but asked the shorting hat to don't put him on Slytherin and so the hat put him on Gryffindor? That does explain Rowena prophecy; would came a true Slytherin from the future, but came a Gryffindor that actually is a Snake in Lion' fur."

Salazar looked at Harry, which had stuck his attention on his plate.

"Very ironic." –So you were supposed to be a Slytherin, Harrison?–

Harry looked up at once, his face angry. "My headmaster once told me that I happen to have many qualities you, Salazar Slytherin, prized in you hand-picked students. Your own very rare gift, Parseltongue, resourcefulness, determination, a certain disregard for rules. Yet the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor."

"And why would the sorting hat do that?"

"Because I asked him not to be put in Slytherin. Beside, it is our choices, my lord, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." Harry stood quiet looking at those cold eyes. "Anyway if you want proof that I'm a true Gryffindor, on my second year I pulled out of the hat, the Gryffindor' own sword."

All the founders gasped at that, a few more than others, by they all looked at Harry open mouthed and then at Godric's own sword that was on his belt. Godric was the first to react, grinning openly, he puts one arm around Harry.

"So that rally makes you a Gryffindor then, welcome to the club, Harry… so tell me. What did you use the sword for?"

"Kill a basilisk."

"Really? What about it eyes?"

"Phoenix bit them first, but the basilisk could still smell and hear me. I was twelve."

"Twelve? Wow wow wow… and I thought that my father was harsher on me when he sent me to a forest on my own, when I was fifteen. Tell me more."

"Eleven years fight a dark lord and won, passing out in the final, but won nevertheless. Twelve won a basilisk, thirteen… nothing really happen, unless you mention fighting against Dementors and won. Fourteen, a dragon, then I enter the lake for an owl hour and then a maze fool of beasts and finally a Dark Lord, the same dark lord that tried to kill me when I was a baby. And now I'm here. So who wanna bet what's going to happen next? I'm mean lady Fate must already have one more thing for me, after being sent back in time and almost killed plenty of time I don't see reason to why she would stop trying to kill me now."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"All that you did, people normally take a lifetime to do. You definitely have the Gryffindor courage…"

"And foulness…" was heard behind Harry, from the other male.

And sent him a cold look, responding back: "And I'm proud of it."

Godric laughed, it was a warm laugh that made Harry remembers of Sirius. "That's the spirit Harry."

Harry smiled back at Godric.

–HS–

Rowena didn't need to be a seer to know that Godric was taking over the father figure of Harrison. Just like Helga had taken the boy under her arms, Godric was doing the same. This would provoke Salazar and Rowena feared it, but she also knew that they were right. Harrison had never had anyone to take care of him, always had to fight for himself, would do him some good to have a father and mother figure once in a while.

Even if Godric wasn't exactly the father type, for Merlin, that man was more trouble than he was worth. But that was what made everyone like him so much.

It was good that the students would arrive in a few hours, that would keep Salazar occupied, and forbid him from taking advantage of the lad again.

–HS–

Salazar had to take all his self-control not to attack Godric right there on the spot. Or to not ravish the boy's mouth, forcing the boy to moan under him again.

Merlin's beard. The way the boy fought him was so… arousing.

To be clean and fair, the boy wasn't a good lover, but nothing like a few classes to teach him, and Salazar would do them for free, or maybe if the boy begged him on his knees in front of him, his mouth open and his eyes half closed…

Maybe Salazar should stop thinking like that. He was getting really hard and, obviously, Godric wasn't going to let his play toy go anytime soon. But no matter the boy was his and he would make sure that everyone would understand that. Especially Harrison that was still fighting against it.

Seth appeared and stood himself on Salazar shoulders, around his neck, like he always did. –Welcome back master.–

–Thank you, Seth. What did you do while I was gone?–

–Take care of master' mate.–

Salazar looked at Harrison that didn't even react to the name, he smirked inside. 'So he's accepting the nickname that Seth gave him. Maybe he's not going to be so difficult after all.'

–And you did good. How is Sarah?–

–Hibernating.–

–Good. I want you to stay with master' mate and don't let him go see Sarah.–

Seth made a noise in agreement and then he change from Salazar shoulders to Harry, that didn't even react to the new weight on his shoulders. The only proof that Harry reacted to the snake was between one of the times that Godric stopped talking to eat he petted the snake head and said –My name is Harry, my dear.–

–And mine is Seth, master' mate Harry.–

TBC

* * *

><p>I know that probably Seth shouldn't understand what Helga said, but otherwise I wasn't sure how to get her inside so I made a smart snake. Did you liked him? Want more of him? Or should I get rid of him?<p>

Did you enjoyed the chapter? Want to hear more? You know what you have to do: Review (and gave suggestions, suggestions are always welcomed)


	4. Chapter 3

**Pairing/s: **HP/Slytherin

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **not yest (waiting to my beta to answer to be betayed)

**Warnings in this chapter: **time-travel

**Words in this chapter: **2,124

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream / Letter / Newspaper / Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**–Courtship Proposal****–**

Lady Rowena turned at Harry, when a professor stood and left the Great Hall.

"Harrison, I must ask you to change to the Gryffindor table. The male side if you please."

Harry choked. "Male side, my lady?"

Godric smiled, stood, forced Harry to do the same and with a hand on his shoulder went to the Gryffindor table. He pointed to the left side and then to the right side; "Male side and Female side. And you should stand while a lady is sitting. Don't worry, my boy, I told Rowena to put you into the wizard etiquettes class. You will need it, believe me."

Harry nodded, smiling at him, more to reassure himself than him. Godric squeezes his shoulder, affectionately and then left. Harry san on the left side and waited. He could feel someone eyes on him, but he didn't look back. Salazar could root in hell, for all he cares. Why then man bothered to tries to get Harry's attention the teen didn't knew. After all the lord could have everyone he wanted, why Harry? Why did he even fu… Harry? It's not like he was attractive. Hell Harry was sure that it wasn't for his looks that the lord looked at him and obviously it wasn't for the se…

No, Harry wasn't blushing, he was just warm. It was hot in the Great Hall you know…

Harry was sure that he had been horrible, every move, every moan… he had been very clumsy and awkward.

For god shake he had loose his virginity to Salazar Slytherin… he enjoyed it. He actually ENJOYED it. He had fucking came because a man had his cook up in his ass.

Harry tried to erase those thoughts but it was too late, in moments his traitorous mind was offering him with fuck scenarios that made Harry's ass, cook and belly tightens in anticipation to the possibilities.

NO, he hadn't just got aroused by thinking of the two having sex on the professors table on the Great Hall. Definitely not.

–HS–

Salazar couldn't take his eyes off the lad and when he saw him blush he couldn't stop himself from picking into the boy's mind. He couldn't believe that the boy had so low thoughts about himself, so low self-esteem.

Salazar growled, if he hadn't already killed the muggles he would make them pay for his Harrison's lack of confidence.

Salazar saw that Harry was arguing with himself for having enjoyed being deflowered by the older man and smirked. Continuing looking at the lad, he started picturing them being intimate on the professors table, with the lad laid on the table with his legs wrapped around Salazar, while the older trusted into him.

The boy's reaction was perfect. His flush for being aroused by this picture was more arousing to the older man than the thought of the boy under him. Not that the thought itself wasn't arousing. Merlin helps him because that would be a lie. He was very thankful to one thing called silence wards, his heir had refused to taught him, because that would change the time line, but that little trick was very helpful, principally when you wake up in the morning after a full dream of moans and whimpers coming from a emerald lad. Salazar had never been one to touch himself as he had on the future, but this lad seemed to provoke all kind of feelings from him that he had never had before.

"Salazar, my old friend and mentor?" Salazar looked at Godric.

"And what do you acquire from me, my friend?"

"Time." Salazar raised his eyebrow at this. Godric looked at Harrison. "For the lad. I do know what thou desire from him and I do know that he is capable from giving it to you…"

"But?" Salazar's voice was cold, which made Godric shiver, even so Godric didn't stood back.

"If you don't court him I'll call the council."

Salazar bit back an answer. Even he wouldn't dare to argue against the council. He looked at the lad and then back at Godric.

"You do forget that he is of age and so will refuse if given a change."

"Helga remembered me of that. I talked with the council. The lad is an outsider as you know and until Hogwarts inquires the lad into a formed wizard he shall be my and Helga apprentice."

Salazar smirked. Looking to the female side, at Helga, waited until she reacted at his stare and finally made signal for she to approaches and Helga approached. Salazar offered his chair at Helga and then kneeled so he could talk with the two.

"I Salazar Eamonn Slytherin inquire and propose on this day, the first day of the ninth month, on this place, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry' Great Hall, to Helga Raphaela Hufflepuff and Godric…" Salazar looked at Godric that blushes.

"Ben, Benjamin Godric Gryffindor." Both looked at him inquiring but he didn't elaborate.

"To Helga Raphaela Hufflepuff and Benjamin Godric Gryffindor the ability to court their apprentice, Harrison James Potter. I, Salazar Eamonn Slytherin, am a professor and director at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and have in my procession one manor, two castles, one muggle home, four vaults on wizard money, one vault on personal processions, ten vaults on muggle money, ten thousand men as my battalion, a personal chamber at Hogwarts and a snake as a familiar. I, Salazar Eamonn Slytherin, am the last one of my line do I inquire a need to an heir and also inquire a friend, an equal and a lover. I, Salazar Eamonn Slytherin, would give Harrison James Potter an education, clothes, jewel, money…" at this Salazar saw that Godric was going to interfere. "A house, a friend, a child and a lover." Salazar took a deep breath. "Will thou, Helga Raphaela Hufflepuff and Benjamin Godric Gryffindor, consider me, Salazar Eamonn Slytherin, apt enough to court your apprentice, Harrison James Potter?"

Salazar felt his magic surrounding the three to prove this compromise. Helga looked at Godric that gave her the honors.

"I, Helga Raphaela Hufflepuff, acquire thou, Salazar Eamonn Slytherin, as a possible courter and future husband to my acquaintance, Harry James Potter." And her magic surrounded the three.

"I, Benjamin Godric Gryffindor, acquire thou, Salazar Eamonn Slytherin, as a possible courter and possible future lover and husband to my acquaintance, Harry James Potter, as long as thou, Salazar Eamonn Slytherin, compromise into loving, caring, protecting and never hurt said acquaintance."

Salazar looked at Godric in the eyes, which were looking back in defiance. He knew that is friend was being smart, making sure that the lad was fine, but if Salazar hurt Harrison even once the marriage would be undone. Godric really was his apprentice, who would have known that he had it on him?

"I, Salazar Eamonn Slytherin, accept yours, Benjamin Godric Gryffindor, limitations."

"And so it be." And Godric's magic surrounded the three and shrunken, closing around Salazar.

It was a painful feeling but he didn't show. Finally when it stop, he stood, offered his hand at Helga, that accepted standing and then left to her chair, just then did Salazar seated again at his chair.

Salazar looked at the students, the shorting had already ended and everyone was looking at the three founders, they hadn't heard but were admired by the act. Salazar stood.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, all of you. For now we shall eat, but then we will have our small talk on introduction into a new year." He clapped his hands and the food appeared, Salazar sat.

Salazar filled his plate and looked at his friend.

"How can I had never knew that Godric is your middle name?"

"My mother had a love for muggle gods and saints. She named me after Saint Benjamin. I still don't know who the man was." Godric looked around the room. "May I inquire how you are acquainted with Helga's middle name?"

"I was her testify on her marriage with late Lord Hufflepuff."

"Eamonn?"

"My late grandfather was Irish."

–HS–

Harry stood and started leading into the Gryffindor tower. The founders were strange during the shorting. The worst was that the magic that was involving them when it disappear, harry felt it as if it was him there doing whatever they were doing.

–Master' mate Harry?–

–Yes Seth?–

–Master brought clothes for you and also your wand.–

–How do you know that?–

–I'm a snake, I know things.–

Harry laughed and took a shortcut into the dungeons, entering Slytherin private chambers. Salazar was already inside. He looked at Harry and won a smug smile. Harry refused to approach him.

–Seth said that you brought me clothes.–

Salazar approached a trunk and catching it, offered it to Harry.

–Your future trunk. I didn't touch it, or Voldemort. The only thing that I did was put your wand and invisible cloak inside.–

Harry reverted his eyes from Salazar to the trunk. 'Future trunk? That meant that there's a way to come back to the future. I can go back to Sirius, to Ron and to Hermione…'

"HARRISON."

Harry looked up at Salazar, backing up at once. He was way to close.

"I was starting to become worried, lad. Look there is this…"

"You went to the future." Harry interrupted him. "There's a way to come and go, isn't it? I can go back home?" suddenly Harry notice his outburst and blushed, lowering his head, hiding his face.

"Yes…" a hand appeared on Harry's chin, raising his head, making Harry look into deep grey eyes. "There is a way, Harrison."

"Can I go back?"

Salazar staid quiet for a while, finally his other hand stood and touch Harry's cheek, cleaning a lonely tear.

"Can we make a deal?"

"What kind?"

Salazar seems to think on this. "Have you ever heard of magical courtships?" at Harry's shakes of head he drops both hands, stepping back two feet. "A man can court another man, or, in this case, lad. I would have a few courting dates, where you would permit me to court you. I will try to make you my equal. I won't let no one, not even me, mistreat you or hurt you. And if I do, I hope you do tell me at once."

"You… want to court me?"

"Yes. It was Godric idea actually, but yes I do. I'll court you. The normally courting time is three years, but I suppose you wouldn't handle it so I will make it one year. No wait, let me finish. If until the end of the school year I didn't won your heart I will send you back."

Harry stood quiet for a while and finally asked. "And if I… I happen to fall… to…" Harry's voice disappears.

Salazar smiled. "If you fall in love with me, we will wait until you have given birth and then, if you still want, we'll both come to the future."

Harry opened his mouth but no sound come out. Salazar claps his hands and the trunk disappear.

"Rowena wants to use your father name as a surname, which means you'll be Harrison Jameson. Do you accept the name?" Harry nodded still unable to speak.

He just couldn't believe that he had just had a courtship proposal from no other than Salazar Slytherin and to top it all, Salazar would sent him some, Harry just needed to surpass one year and then he would come back, no one would need to know.

What was he saying? He would know and obviously Salazar wouldn't just let him walk away like that. And he couldn't forget the paint. He was…

GOD!

Harry was certain that even if he didn't fall in love with Slytherin he would stay until he accept to lay down with him.

"And if I don't accept?"

–HS–

Salazar looked at the lad, for the first time since he had came his face was blank leaving one Salazar Slytherin blind to his thoughts and feelings.

Could the lad be afraid of say yes? Could he be doubting Salazar's words? Or was he just in shock?

"And if I don't accept?"

So shock wasn't it. The lad refused to look at Salazar in the face, which meant he was afraid of Salazar.

"I would accept your thoughts but try to persuade you to do the courtship. Accepting a courtship doesn't mean that you have to accept marrying me." The lad merely nodded, still focusing on his thoughts. "I will never hurt you, force myself on you or make you do something that you have no desire to do."

Finally the lad looked up with a determined expression and opening his mouth, he said; "Salazar I…"

(TBC)

* * *

><p>Did you enjoyed the chapter? Want to hear more? You know what you have to do: Review (and gave suggestions, suggestions are always welcomed)<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: japanese honorifics changed, sorry about my mistake**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **not yest (waiting to my beta to answer to be betayed)

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **none

**Warnings in this chapter: **time-travel, oc, harry emo

**Ner words in this chapter: **1,961

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream / Letter / Newspaper / Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**–Yukisan****–**

Finally Harry looked up with a determined expression and opening his mouth, he said; "Salazar I…"

Knock, knock, knock…

Harry looked back to the door.

"Don't…" Salazar started. Harry sent him a cold look and approached the door, opening it.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling.

An Asian boy was there, he looked at Harry up and down and up again. Finally he looked at Harry in the face and grinned.

"Good afternoon, mister…?"

"Jameson. Harry Jameson."

The Asian boy looked to the ceiling while whispering; "Jamesan…" as if tasting the word on his lips. Harry felt, more than saw, Salazar approach and sneer at the teen.

"What may I do for thou, mister?"

The boy lost the dream look and looked at Salazar at once. "Salazar sensei we need to know the new password, could thou please tell me?"

"I could tell you… but what would I win back?"

The Asian boy stood quiet looking at him for a while and Harry rolled his eyes. "The password is cunning." When both looked at him he merely grabbed Seth and started to leave. "He asked you what he could got back by it… he was being cunning. Seriously…"

Harry turned on a left turn and enter a shortcut getting into the third floor and, going up a set of stairs, entered another that ended by the fat lady picture. Just when he stood there did he notice that he hadn't answered Salazar proposal. He looked at the snake on his arms.

–I…–

–You didn't answer master.–

–I'm not going back to just say no.– "Courage." The portrait opened letting Harry enter.

He looked around and smiled. –I'm home.–

–HS–

Salazar looked at Seth while he entered his quarters.

–Harrison?–

–Asleep master– the snake approached and climbed to it master' shoulders. –He refused master.–

–I suspected that.– Salazar looked to the fire taking a deep breath. –How was he so quickly? Why did he turned to the wrong side?–

–Shortcut. Two actually.–

Salazar smirked. –He really is the perfect lover for me, wasn't he?–

–He misses home.–

–He does?– the lord asked unconcerned.

–When we arrived at the lion' common room he said that he was home, later while he was looking at the fire he seemed out of place. Everyone was talking happily and he was just there… sad.–

–Is he accepted me I would make him forget that… I would make him happy.– Salazar said, his eyes darkening with desire.

–He's a stubborn halfling. He told me that he likes females.–

–As long as I exist… not for long.–

They stood quiet while Salazar looked at the fire, he noticed that Seth wanted to say something but kept quiet as if afraid. He snorted, his familiar knew him to well.

–What is it, my friend?–

–My lord and master, I wonder… what would have happen if thou court the halfling and didn't win said halfling acceptance? Would thou still send the halfling?–

Salazar scowled. 'Damn serpent, he really knows me to well.'

–I won't lose.–

–But if you do.–

Salazar smirked looking at the snake face.

–The boy is mine. I won't take a no for a answer. And if he does say no, I'll send him and make sure that he stays with my heir, locked up until he desire to come back… he'll have a box like the one he had to come here first and when he want he'll came.– 'And when he does… he'll be mine.'

–HS–

Harry looked around. It was dark, very dark. Why was here so dark? Where was here?

"Harry…?" Harry opened his eyes and looked at the man at his front. Dark brown hair until middle back, blue eyes and clothes all routes and damaged.

Harry smiled and approached. The man smiled and open his arms, but for more that Harry walked, he didn't moved. Losing the smiled, he looked at the man with watering eyes.

"Sirius…" Harry throat tightened, stopping talking.

Sirius arms fell and his face become angry.

"How could you? Do you have any idea what are you doing? Do you know what you are doing to the world? Do you…"

"Sirius, I…"

"SHUT UP!"

Harry shivered, obeying. Sirius never lifter his voice to him.

"You left us, Harry. You left the world to be destroyed. You're letting your parents death be for nothing. You're letting me disappointed. You are a shame to the magical world." A tear fell from Harry's eyes. "How dare you leave us all alone without the boy-who-lived to be shagged by the ancestor of you parents killer? Do you have any idea what will happen to your hair? One day he'll become Voldemort. He will become the man that killed your parents. You're a disgrace Harry Potter."

"Please don't…"

"Come back Harry! Come back right now!"

"I can't…"

"Don't gave me that shit! You are a Potter! You are a Gryffindor! Come back at once, boy… or will be worse."

Harry tacked a step back, suddenly it was Vernon Dursley that was there in front of him.

"If you don't come back right now, boy, it will be a lot worse."

Vernon Dursley face start to become purple with anger and Harry turned around closing his eyes and run. He wanted to go back but he also knew that he couldn't, at least not yet.

"Mate… how could you? He's a Slytherin." Harry refused to stop, going past Ron.

"He kills muggleborns and halfbloods Harry. He's the one who create the dark arts Harry. How can you even let yourself lay with him?" Hermione and her knowledge.

Ho he couldn't stop. It was not his time to go back.

Back where?

Does it matter?

Suddenly he collides with something. It was warm and it embraced him. Harry let his face hall on the other person chest and started crying. He couldn't take it anymore. The person started to stroke his hair, making him relax and feel safe.

"Hello grandfather. Why are you crying?"

Harry eyes opened wide. He looked up and a face with red eyes and a smirk is looking back at him.

He awaked.

Harry opened his eyes looking at the ceiling of his four posted bed, his breath and heart accelerated. He couldn't believe that he just dreamed of Voldemort being the only one giving him consolation.

'Why Voldemort? Even uncle Vernon wanted to beat me.'

Harry got up, dressed and left the bedroom, going into one of the armchairs on the common room.

"Tempus" it was four am.

–HS–

When the sun arises, Harry stood and left the common room, besides the fat lady was the teen from the night before, the Asian boy. He was standing against the wall, when he saw the picture open, looked at once and when saw Harry, smiled.

"Good morning Jamesan. I came here to thank you for telling me the password last night. Therefore, I'm in serious debt with thou for that. What may I do for thou?"

"Leave me alone." Harry turned and hoped that he wouldn't follow while he went to the Great Hall, but the Asian teen didn't get the memo and followed him.

"May I inquire why thou were on Salazar sensei' quarters?"

Harry continued, without answering, finally he stopped in front of the stairs and looked at the teen, that smiled at him. Harry looked at the floor, to the stairs and stood there quiet, finally he step forward and the stairs changed, making the teen stood behind. Harry grinned, descended the stairs and went to the shortcut that led him into the first floor and then got down another row of stairs and entered the Great Hall, sitting on the male side of the Gryffindor table.

"'Morning Harry." Harry looked at his side, where Godric was sitting smiling at him.

"Good morning lord Gryffindor."

"Godric please. Lord Gryffindor make me look like a old man."

Harry grinned. "And aren't you?"

"If I'm old what would that make of master Salazar?"

"An ancient?"

At this both started laughing like mad.

"Godric sensei. Jamesan." Both looked up. The Asian teen was there.

Harry growled and started putting food on his plate. 'I was hoping that he got the memo when I left him there alone. Why doesn't he leave me alone?'

"What may I do for thou?"

"I was hoping if I could help Jamesan to be acquaintance with Hogwarts."

"It will not be needed. Mr. Jameson is acquaintance with Hogwarts. And I may advise thou, Mr. Kinomoto, that if thou hurt my acquaintance whou will desire to have never been born."

"Threatening my house students, Godric?" asked a cold voice.

The three looked up at Salazar.

"No, my friend and mentor, only advising."

Salazar looked coldly at Godric and then at the teen. "Very well then. Mr. Kinomoto go to your table. Godric, you should came to the head table."

Godric huffed and, looking at Harry, squeezed his shoulder, grinning.

"I'll came when the others arrive to give you your schedule." Harry nodded, smiling and Godric stood, leaving.

"You have a nice smile, Jamesan."

"Your table Mr. Kinomoto."

Harry looked at the teen that smiled and left to his table.

"Stay away from him."

Harry looked at the lord at once, angry. The lord eyes were warm.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do and what not. You have no right."

Salazar merely smiled. "You are cute when you angry, you know?"

"No!"

Salazar' face become confused. "You didn't know? I mean it's pretty obvi…"

"My answer to last light is no. Now leave me alone!"

"It's just a courtship. It's not like I'm going to force myself on you."

"Are you death? Do I need to use magic to make you understand? Leave!" Harry almost screamed, standing. –I'm not your pet, I'm not you courter and I absolutely am not your future lover and child' breeder. Because of you I'm stuck here. Because of you me friends and godfather hate me and think that I'm a deception. Because of your heir I was beaten all my life by my muggle family and by your heir. Hell I can't believe that the man that is the reason of the destruction of the future was just called me grandfather. I can't believe that you are actually thinking that I'm going to fucking accept being court by his fucking ancestor just so you could have an fucking heir. Forget! From me you will get NOTHING!–

Harry turned around and left, only stopping when found himself on the place where Hagrid hunt will be, and fell on his knees crying.

"So you are a Parseltongue?" Harry looked up, Kinomoto was there with a plate and glass with food and drink. He sat and put the place on his side. "I'm Kinomoto Yukito. I came from far away, from other continent."

"Asia."

"Yes that's the name. I'm a perfect from Slytherin house. What about you?"

"I'm English… I'm a fifth year too and you already know my name."

Kinomoto offered the plate, that Harry noticed was the one that he had prepared before. Without really caring, Harry started to eat.

"Do you prefer Harry or Jameson? And why are you Godric sensei' acquaintance? And why were you arguing with Salazar sensei?"

"I want to be alone."

The other laughed. "You may think that you want to be alone, but I do see that you need company. Your body language shows it."

Kinomoto stood and moved away a few steps, looking at the sky with his hands grabbing one another behind his back.

"Let's start again, shall we? I'm Kinomoto Yukito but you can only call me Yukisan, a Slytherin fifth year and a perfect, do you wanna be my friend, Harry Jamesan?"

(TBC)

* * *

><p>So a new friend appears, a Slytherin from Japan, did you liked my Yuki?<p>

HP Harrison Slytherin: Harry needs a new friend? pool close

new pool: one friend, two, each two?

please go to my profile vote

Isys

**A/N: **thanks to a new reviews I'm changing my mistake so I'm posting Kairenayui review (thanks to all of you ^_^)

There are different ways to address someone in Japanese.

You're right that professors/teachers are call sensei or have the word sensei attached to the professors/teachers last name.

Chan is to informally address a girl or a small child. Chan is characteristic female. To use chan to address a male is usually rare unless you're close to that person and want to tease them.

Kun is to informally address a boy or a small child. Kun is characteristic male. To use kun to address a female is also rare unless you're close to that person and want to tease them.

San is to formally address a person regardless of their gender.

Sama is to formally address a person regardless of their gender. However this term is used for people you look up to or is very important/famous.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **not yet (waiting to my beta to answer to be betayed)

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/SSlytherin

**Warnings in this chapter: **time-travel, oc, possessiveness, lemon

**Ner words in this chapter: **2,342

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream / Letter / Newspaper / Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

**–My Mate****–**

Kinomoto stood and moved away a few steps, looking at the sky with his hands grabbing one another behind his back.

"Let's start again, shall we? I'm Kinomoto Yukito but you can only call me Yukisan, a Slytherin fifth year and a perfect, do you want be my friend, Harry Jamesan?"

Harry looked at the other boy admired, for the first time since they appeared he was being serious.

"You are being serious, aren't you?"

The boy face turned and looked at Harry, his face was serious and then suddenly he was on his knees grabbing Harry's hands, smiling hear to hear.

"Of course I am."

Harry almost fell behind. 'Damn the constant differences of humor of this boy will be my death.'

"Don't do that… you scared me."

"Friends?"

"I don't even know you, besides Professor Salazar and Professor Godric told me to stay away from you."

"Oh… they did?" Kinomoto stood and backed away a few steps.

"Yes… why is that?"

"Well…" Kinomoto scratched the back of his head, awkwardly. "Well… you know… new continent… new language… I…"

Harry barely contains himself from laughing, Kinomoto was being hilarious.

"There aren't many wizards on my continent. Actually I'm the first of my country. We have a lot of magical creatures, but magic people not so much. My father mated with a creature and because of that people always make fun of me. That made me a hanyou… how do you call it in English?"

"Halfblood?"

"Yes… something like that."

"I don't care about that shit. I'm a halfblood too. My mother was muggleborn."

"Was?"

"She died when I was little."

"And your father?"

"Pretty much the same."

Kinomoto sat cross-legged.

"If it makes you feel better, my mother left me with my father when I was a baby, so I'm pretty much alone too. My father was always on the war and almost never came home for me."

Harry looked at the sky while eating the breakfast. After a while a boy, probably a first year, approached.

"Mr. Jameson and Mr. Kinomoto?"

Kinomoto looked at him immediately, starting to get up to provoke him. Harry grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Easy Kinomoto…" he looked at the boy and smiled. "Yes, I'm Jameson and this idiot is Kinomoto."

"Professor Gryffindor told me to give you two this" and he stretched two schedules.

Harry catches them and smiled at the boy. "Thank you, mr…?"

The boy blushed. "Black, Alaric Black sir." And with that he left, leaving one Harry Potter laughing.

"Do you know the Black family?" Harry looked at Kinomoto.

"You can say that."

Kinomoto laughed and Harry found that he enjoyed the odd boy company.

"By the way, Jamesan. Call me Yukisan."

"I thought your name was Yukito. And it's Jameson with an 'o'."

"Oh… I know that it's with an 'o'. I'm sorry it's just the way that I'm taught to call people. After the name always use san. It's a lot like the English people saying Mr, but less formal. And yes the name it's Yukito."

"So Yuki it will be… when you'll win my friendship… for now we are acquaintances only, what make you Kinomoto**_san_**." Harry said making emphasis in 'san'.

Kinomoto laughed. "I like you **_Mr._** Jameson." He replied.

Harry looked at his schedule.

"So we will start with Defense together, Yuki."

"Really?" Yuki grabbed his own and looked. "Your right. We will have two times dada together."

DADA – Slytherin

DADA – Slytherin

Transfiguration – Ravenclaw

lunch

DA – Slytherin

DA – Slytherin

DA – Slytherin

"Hey Yuki." Harry said, while Yuki guided him to the classroom.

"Yes, Harrykun?"

"What is DA?"

Yuki grabbed Harry's schedule looking. "Oh, you are in dark arts classes."

Harry stopped. "I'm what? Who taught that?"

Yuki frowned and looked at Harry. "Godric sensei of course. He is also DADA sensei… professor. You didn't knew that Godric sensei was specialized in Dark Arts?"

"I thought… I was never taught in dark arts. I was taught that it is forbidden."

"Oh…" Yuki grinned and grabbed Harry' hand, pulling him to continue walking. "Don't worry. I see that they add you to Wizards Philosophy class, you will learn everything rightly, don't worry Harrykun… besides Godric sensei only taught wizards dark arts, to the ones that have a dark core. I have a light core so I have Light Arts instead, that it's with Helga sensei. There is also Grey Arts, that are usually the ones from muggles and are taught by Rowena sensei."

"Very well then… Kun?"

"It's like san, but for males and more informal."

"Okay… and sensei?"

"Professor. We have also chan that is informal for females and sama that is, for example, to famous people."

"So… for example: Merlin sama and Chochan?"

"Yes… Who is this Cho? Is she pretty? Is she engaged? Do you think I have a change?"

Harry laughed. If he had any doubt that Yuki was hetero, now he was sure. "Her boyfriend died last year… because of me… I kind of fancy her."

"So you are into girls then? I kind of saw you as the submissive one from a male relationship."

"Oh, oh there… Salazar sensei may be trying to curt me, that doesn't mean that I'm into males."

"So he **_Is_** trying to court you."

Harry blushed, understanding is slept and, worst, to a Slytherin. Damn is Gryffindor' frank and foolishness. He should think before act.

"That explain the fight on the Great Hall." They arrived at the classroom with Yuki laughing. Harry didn't find the subject that funny.

"Yuki it's not that funny, you know?"

"I… know… it's… just… your…"

"Kinomoto leave the new fur ball alone. He's not a snake."

Harry looked as a few Slytherin' fifth years sneered at them both as they passed them. Harry looked at Yuki and they both smirked. Harry stopped in front of them and complimented them.

–Hi everyone. My name is Harry, who have I the honor to meet?–

All their jaws drop. Harry looked at Yuki as if confused. Yuki was sill smirking.

"Parseltongue."

"I spoke a different language?" Harry looked at them again as if sorry about it, obviously mocking them. "Where are my manners? I'm sorry… wait a moment I'm not sorry at all. Let's go Yukikun."

Yuki grinned and they both went to the door.

"What had you said?"

"My name and asked them… very politely."

"You actually said that? I wish I could learn too."

"I didn't learn, I just speak it."

"Oh…" Yuki grin disappeared from his face to reappear right back. "But I can taught mine and then we can speak our own language." He smirked and then mumbled on Harry's ear: "Just like you have your own with Salazar sensei."

Harry blushed at that, making Yuki laugh calling the attention of every one. Harry notice that everyone stepped back, backing away from them.

"Hey Yukikun."

"Hm?"

"Why do people tell me to back away from you?"

He becomes all serious and when Harry tried to apologize for the question he stopped him with his hand raised.

"There is two reasons. We being from different houses…" Harry snorted at that. "Exactly my thought, but Slytherin don't coexist with others houses, we stick with our owns."

"Well that explains the students and Godric sensei, but not Salazar sensei."

Yuki smiled, noticing that Harry was using his language.

"No, Salazar sensei probably told you because of my creature status and Godric sensei too."

"That's an absurd. If you wanted to kill me you didn't need to be my friend… by the way; how did you make to perfect if you don't have friends between the Slytherin?"

"I'm smart and my creature status brought me high on the Slytherin hierarchy. Even if they are wary of me."

Harry laughed. "That's so hypocrite."

Yuki laughed also. "Tell me about it."

–HS–

Godric opened the door to the classroom and saw Harry and Kinomoto laughing together, it looked like they had refused the threat. Godric looked at Harry, for the first time is laugh get to his eyes. The half-demon boy had managed to make Harry happy for real. 'Oh well, as long as Harry is happy.'

"Good Morning!"

All the talk stopped and the students looked at him.

"Good morning professor Godric." Godric looked at Harry and demon boy because he heard other thing from them and they bowed while complimenting him.

"May thou do repeat?"

They both bowed again with their arm parallel to their body, looking like twins. "Oraiou romenmase(1) Godric sensei."

Godric laughed, putting his face in his palm. 'No way. They had not just compliment me in Japanese.'

–HS–

Classes went well. Defense Harry was the best student, Transfiguration had been not so difficult since the century classes hadn't learn so many spells as Harry' century, Dark Arts wasn't a difficult class and, luckily, Yuki had talked in defense with Godric, making him came to Harry and arrange a few extra classes so Harry become at the same level of the others. Dark arts were more than just the unforgivable, Harry was fascinated with the class.

For now the only friend was Yukito. The Gryffindor saw him as a enemy because he talked Parseltongue and had made friendship with a snake. The Ravenclaw were wary of him and he hadn't met any Hufflepuff yet.

Harry entered the Great Hall with Yuki, both talking happily about the classes.

"You know if my friend saw me discussing classes objects would have made a party?"

"Really? What's his name?"

"Hermionechan."

Yuki stopped and looked at Harry and then finally grinned. "Oh… a girl. Is she single?"

"She's not your type."

"And why is that?"

"She prefers a book to a person." 'And you way older than her.'

"Oh… I'm certain that I would be able to make her change her mind."

Harry laughed. "You're the worst kind, Yukikun."

I have to keep my statute." He said seriously.

"Trying to bed every girl that I know won't help you with that."

"I can try." Both looked at each other, to the seriousness on each other face and they, immediately, started laughing, falling on the floor enable to keep standing. None of them notice all the Great Hall looking at them as if they had grown a second head.

Finally they stood and seated on the end of Gryffindor' table and started eating. The whisperer immediately started when Yuki seated on the Gryffindor' table. None of the two bare the whisperer a single thought.

…

Harry decided to escort Yuki to the Slytherin' common room.

"You don't need to. They aren't going to attack me just because I'm with you."

"I know passageways that led me to my common room from the dudgeons. Don't worry about it. Besides, more time I'm with you, more information Seth is going to gave Salazar sensei at the end of the night."

"Seth?" Yuki looked around and finally spotted the serpent following them. "He told his snake to follow you?"

"He told Seth to watch over me."

"Does it understand us?"

"A few words. You say mate and…" Seth face stood at once.

Yuki grinned and hugged Harry with an arm around his waist, making Seth hiss threateningly. "So it understands the word mates?"

Harry smiled and nod. Finally they arrived at the wall, Yuki looked at the snake and then making sure that it saw, he kissed Harry cheeks.

"See you in the morning, mate."

Harry merely nodded and turned, going to the passageway. Yuki really was an odd guy, but he made him happy, so who cares?

His arm was grabbed and he was pushed into a room, into a chest. Harry looked up, frowning.

–You are hurting me.– Before Harry could think of stepping away his lips were claimed and the portrait behind him closed, locking him in Salazar' office.

Salazar pushed him against the portrait, not once stopping kissing harry. The kiss that started rough with Harry's bottom lip being bitten ended up being soft and tender. Finally Salazar pulled back to immediately attack Harry's neck, didn't giving him time to think clearly. Suddenly Harry found himself on Salazar' arms and then being lied on a bed. –Mine… My Mate.–

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:** because of the new rules if you wanna see the lemon you have to go to my adult fanfic account to read it, link on my profile**)**

* * *

><p>For the first time in his live he felt loved and not just a thing. Not the freak, not the boy who lived, not a thing. He felt loved for himself.<p>

–HS–

In the morning, Harry awaken before the sun, he had barely slept an hour, and moving he felt his back sore. Looking to his side he saw Salazar sleeping, making him remember what he had done all night. Harry took his hand to his mouth surpassing a scream.

'What have I done?'

(TBC)

* * *

><p>1 – Ohayoo gozaimasu - good morning<p>

* * *

><p>So yeah I was really quick this time but with 12 reviews in one day… Thank You All So Much! "(^_^)"<p>

Thanks to all who posted my mistake last chap, already changed it.

One of you told me that I hated Harry. No I don't hate him, I just can't make him run to Salazar arms right away, can I? ^_^

And the one that pointed out Harry needed a friend (two chapters ago) also said that a friend would probably make Salazar jealous, obviously, as you seen up there, he doesn't enjoyed Yuki as Harry did

To end this huge a/n I was trading messages with one of my reviewers and I ended up on Salazar killing spot… I promised to gave him a lemon scene… I hope that he enjoyed and if I don't update again you already know. It was Salazar who killed me… (or maybe just Harry ;P)

Bye

~Isys


	7. poll

**A/N**

Hi, not a chapter yet, sorry. (avoid tomatoes being launched at me)

Now the real reason to this author note

there is this little problem with the poll: HP Harrison Slytherin: Harry needs a female friend, if yes which house?

and in 72 people:

31% choose Hufflepuff and

31% choose Ravenclaw.

so we have a problem here, folks. so could you please leave a review with either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, the one that people review more will be the winner

thanks

~Isys


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **not yet (waiting to be betayed)

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/SSlytherin

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time-Travel fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, OC

**Ner words in this chapter: **2,146

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream / Letter / Newspaper / Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI<strong>

–**WP****–**

Harry stood and run to the bathroom. On the bathroom he looked for a picture and when he found one of a woman he asked her to go awaken Yuki and for him to came pick him up. Harry looked around, grabbed a bathrobe and dressed it. He was in pain but he didn't care, he had to leave, now!

Forcing himself to move he entered the bedroom again and picked his clothes, bag and wand and ran to the portrait, leaving. Yuki was already there. He took one look at Harry and his face darkened.

"So that's why you called me at this time of the morning. Come, you need a bath, clothes and maybe a potion."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't call Godric or Helga, could I?"

"I'm glad that you did, Harry-kun. Do you want help?" Harry tried to walk, but he wasn't able to close his legs or even walk. Yuki grinned. "I expect that means that the sei_**(1)**_ it good."

Harry blushed. "Shut up and help me, bloody idiot."

Yuki approached and picked Harry up, bride style, and started to walk, leaving the dungeons. "Baka_**(2)**_**. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself."**

"It was not my fault ok? It's not as if I'm able to think when he bloody attacks my mouth with his."

"Hormones, right?"

Harry nodded and they walked in silence to a door near the kitchen. Yuki knocked on the door and Lady Helga opened it. She took one look at both and then let them into her quarters.

"You bath, you go to Gryffindor dormitories and bring clothes."

Yuki put Harry down and left, while Harry walked the best he could to the bathroom. He entered the bathtub and filled it with hot water, letting himself sink into the water and relax. It felt good against his back side.

Lady Helga entered with a glass and kneeled next to Harry. "Drink this." Harry grabbed the glass and drank it at once. "What happened?"

"I left Yuki-kun on his common room and, suddenly, while I was returning, someone grabbed me and when I tried to fight, Salazar sensei kissed me… I stopped thinking… it was all night." Harry looked at the ceiling, thinking and then continued. "He acted as instinct. He was jealous of me and Yuki-kun."

"That's no excuse. You are his courted, that doesn't make you his."

"Actually I refused."

"You did? Why?"

Someone walked in the bathroom. "Harry-kun is into girls, sensei."

Lady Helga looked to Yuki and then to Harry. "Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Helga-sensei…" Harry looked at Yuki by the door. "Can you take Harry-kun out of Wizardry Philosophy?"

"Out of… oh… of course, I talk with Rowena and Godric."

"No." both looked at Harry. "I don't want anyone to know. I want to go home and Salazar-sensei is the only one who can give me that."

"Chotto matte, nande**_(3)_**? Home?" Yuki asked confused. "Home where? I can take you if you want."

Harry looked at him and smiled. "I came from the future."

Yuki mouth fell open and he looked at Harry, for an entirely minute, gobsmacked, until he finally grinned. "Maji_**(4)**_? That's so cool. That really explain the way you talk and act…"

Lady Helga coughed, making the two look at her.

"Harrison, if Salazar really knows how to send you back that still doesn't gave him enough reasons to…"

"I'm sorry lady, but I'm no idiot. Salazar-sensei told me that if I let him court me for a year he would sent me back to the future, I refused. He won't sent me, not until I bear him a child."

Yuki grinned. "You really are no bocchan_**(5)**_."

–HS–

Yukito left Helga-sensei quarters and immediately went to the Ravenclaw common room. His normal calm and natural look had dropped and on its place was a dark look. He entered the fifth year male dormitories and approached a bed, awaking said occupant.

The boy looked at him still drowned in sleep, but understanding who was, he stood, traded his clothes and the two left. Yukito lead the way into the library and when they were finally seated, he put a few wards up.

"I came to claim the debt that your family owns to me."

"I suspected that. What do you want from me?"

"Your knowledge." The boy looked intrigued. "Your family library have things about time travel, am I right?"

"Yes they do."

"I need to find a way to send someone tough time."

"You want me to find now?" the boy asked, disbelieving.

Yukito merely sent him a cold look, making the boy swallow.

"Oath on your magic that only I and Harrison will know about this research."

The boy swallowed again but then he picked his wand. "I, Charlot Prewett, swore on my magic that the research that I may do in Yukito Kinomoto orders will be kept a secret from everyone except from Yukito Kinomoto and Harrison Jameson. And so may it be." A flash of light left his wand, surrounding him and then he saved the wand back in his pocket. "You do know, that it is dark magic, I'm neutral and thou white."

"Harry-kun is a dark mahotsukai_**(6)**_. Just do your job and don't ask questions."

Yukito stood and left, smirking. Harry was is friend if making him happy means sent him back to the future, he would do everything in this power. After all, he didn't ended up in Slytherin for nothing.

–HS–

Harry looked up when Yuki sat at his side by the Gryffindor table.

"Where were you?"

Yuki grinned. "Finding you a way home."

"Really?"

"If that will make you happy, then count me in. Besides my Hanyou character makes me immortal until I die, so I'm pretty much ready to wait for you." Harry's mouth fell open, making Yuki laugh. "What? You didn't think I would let you leave me eien_**(7)**_ did you? You are my friend and will never get ready of me."

"Thank you, Yuki-kun. You are a great friend…"

"How many?"

"A few… thousands."

"Oh? So few… well let's hope that Hermione-chan is into old guys hem?" With that they both laughed.

Finally there was hope. He didn't need to give Salazar a kid, he just needed a friend. Yuki could be an odd Slytherin, but he was a true friend and a friend for life. The shorting hat was right; he would find friends in Slytherin.

–Master' mate.– Harry looked down. Seth was going his way, having entered with Salazar. –Why master' mate Harry left early?–

–Tell your master that I'm not his mate. Yuki-kun is only my friend and if he get all jealous about me having find a friend so he really does not deserve to even think about me.–

If a serpent could look astonished, Seth did a great job doing that. Harry smirked and turned to his friend that was looking at the snake cautiously.

"Do I need to start running?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"Harry-kun…" Yuki was losing color, fast.

Harry grinned. "Only when he passes the message to his master."

"Yo kata_**(8)**_." He said, cynically.

Harry laughed, making Yuki relax and look at Harry, smiling. Someone seats at Harry other side. Harry looked. This was odd. Yuki was at the end of the table, then was Harry and then there was at least ten seats until the others being seated, even so a dirty blond fifth year Ravenclaw was sitting at his side and was serving himself.

"I'm Charlot Prewett. May you pass me the butter?"

Harry grabbed the butter, gave it to the snob and then looked at Yuki, frowning. Yuki's face was cold and dark, his eyes normally warm were cold.

"What are you doing?"

Charlot looked up from his breakfast. Harry looked at it, it was a real French breakfast: a cup of coffee, a glass of pumpkin juice, toast with butter and jam, a bowl with yogurt and cereal and finally, but not least, a dish with a poached egg and a spoon. Charlot sneered at Yuki.

"Eating breakfast."

"On the Gryffindor table?"

"You are here also."

Harry looked from one to another. "Are you two friends?" the two looked at him coldly, making Harry wish to disappear under the table. "Just asking."

Harry looked at Yuki admired. His eyes were dark, he really was half-creature. This showed that his easy going and not caring about nothing was only a mask of his true self. And this boy, Charlot, had put Yuki at the edge.

"Why are you here?"

"You told me to do a research for you, Kinomoto. You never said that I couldn't make myself acquaintance with the object of my studies."

"WHAT?"

"NANDESHITE_**(9)**_?"

Harry and Yuki asked at the same time, getting up. The whole all looked at them in silence.

"You are making a scene."

Harry looked around, luckily there was few people at that time. Salazar was at the staff table standing and looking at him. Harry grabbed Yuki by the shirt, forced him to sit and looked at the new boy.

"We're talk about this later."

The other inclined his head in acceptance and the three started to eat. Never once, Salazar' eyes left Harry.

–HS–

Harry entered the classroom of Wizardry Philosophy and sat. This class was in the dungeons, where professor Snape's classes used to be in the future. Harry had a bad feeling about this. Charlot had been a total jerk but it was only to provoke Yuki, the classes Harry had with Ravenclaw had been great.

Lady Helga actually was a great potion master and her classes were much better than Snape, at least in teaching. Her class was been with the Ravenclaws and Harry found that he wasn't as bad as Snape said he was.

But now he was in the dungeons classroom waiting with severely Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for the professor to start the class. There wasn't one single Slytherin, looked like they all had this class so they had they own class, and in the others houses not everyone wanted to study it, so they had joined the three houses in once. They were barely ten.

The door open and Salazar stood in, an entrance deigned of Snape. Harry scowled, this showed why Yuki wanted him to drop this subject.

"Welcome back students to Wizardry Philosophy. I sure hope that you hadn't forget everything I taught you the previous years. This year we are going to…"

The door opened with rampage. Everyone looked. Yuki was there fast breathing.

"Gomen_**(10)**_ for the delay."

"What may thou be doing here, Mr. Kinomoto?"

"Helga-sensei gave me this pass. I'm going to attend this class with my colleagues."

"Thou already have WP."

"That was traded to Potions advanced class."

Yuki extended a parchment to Salazar that grabbed it and read it. Yuki looked at Harry and, grinning, winked. Harry couldn't help the smile. Trust Yuki to find a solution to this Salazar problem.

"Very well, Mr. Kinomoto, take a seat."

Yuki approached and let himself fall on the chair next to Harry. He looked at Harry, smiled ear to ear, showing his shinning teeth, and then looked to the professor again. Harry followed his line of vision.

Salazar was starting to talk about what he had taught last years. He looked like he was ready to blow up.

"You own me one, Harry-kun."

Harry smirked. "You were the one who decided to change classes. I never asked you nothing."

Yuki jaws dropped and he took a few minutes to recover himself. "How Slytherin of you."

"How Gryffindor of you."

Yuki and Harry looked at each other and both smiled.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Yuki grinned and Harry had a feeling he would have to pay for that comment later.

–HS–

–Hello grandfather. Why are you crying?–

The teen looked up to red eyes and awaked with strength, sitting. He was all sweaty, panting and trembling. When he finally realized that it was a dream he let his head fall on his hands growling.

'It's been a month, a fucking month, and I still have this fucking nightmare.'

Well at least he knew one thing: Hermione was wrong, Salazar wasn't the one who created the dark arts. Actually his color was green because he loved the nature. Helga was yellow because of the sun, warm. Rowena was blue because of the sky, the unknown, the thirst for knowledge. And, finally, Godric wad red because of all the blood that he had drained in the war. It had been Salazar who had found Godric and had ended his endless killing, toughing him how to control the dark arts, rather than the opposite.

Harry was still having troubles to accept that Godric was the thirsty one and not Salazar, this knowledge was ever taught in history class.

(TBC)

* * *

><p>1 – meaning of "sei" is "sex"<p>

2 – meaning of "baka" is "idiot"

3 – meaning of "chotto matte, nande?" is "whait, why?"

4 – meaning of "maji?" is "seriously?"

5 – meaning of "bocchan" is "son of wealthy(is more of a "young master" it's used by servant to the young son of their master)"

6 – meaning of "mahotsukai" is "wizard"

7 – meaning of "eien" is "forever"

8 – meaning of "yo kata" is "I'm glad"

9 – meaning of "nandeshite?" is "what did you say?"

10 – meaning of "gomen" is "sorry"

(if it's written wrong please inform) (thanks Enma for the inputs on the translation)

* * *

><p>Hi<p>

one thing: thank you all for your inputs on the Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw poll. Many of you is choosing Ravenclaw because they say that harry need someone like Luna. Just to tell you people, Yuki is based between Luna and Tom Riddle, Charlot between Draco and Hermione. So the girl won't be based on any of those

second thing: I'm starting my exams so next month i'll might not be able to upload a new chap

Hope you liked it, please review!

~Isys


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **not yet (waiting to be betaied)

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/SSlytherin

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time-Travel fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, OC, depression, mention of bullying, mention of beatings, mention of child abuse

**Ner words in this chapter: **2,439

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_{Japanese}_

_Dream / Letter / Newspaper / Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII<strong>

**–Oakes, are you real?–**

"How is Harrison dealing with everything?"

"Harry had made himself acquainted with Kinomoto and Prewett. Besides those two we are unable to see him to talk, smile or even exist."

Salazar snorted at Helga's description.

"Do you want to add something, Salazar, my friend?" Godric asked coldly.

"He speaks with the professors, is a gentleman to the ladies, until today never refused to speak with Seth and has made himself acquainted with the Lestrange twins."

All the professors looked at Salazar impressed at the mention of the twins.

"When did that happen?" Helga inquired admired.

"Seth told me last night. Looks like the classes with the Hufflepuffs, Harrison uses to sit with Lestrange and that yesterday she came to him on the library and the three made their essays together."

Helga smiled happily. "Good. Finally he acquainted himself with ladies. And from my house no less."

Ian Adams, the transfiguration professor smiled. "My fair lady Helga. I don't know if you are acquainted, but the Lestrange twins have the fame of being the more beautiful lasses in the school, besides the fact that no lad ever was able to talk to them."

Helga merely smiled. "Obviously that's only a rumor. And a female friend will do some good to Harry."

"And why would that be, my friend?" Salazar asked, frowning.

Helga looked at Salazar and sent him a smirk that made everyone in the room become warily. "That, my friend Salazar, is because Harry told me that he likes girls."

–HS–

"Hello Harry."

Harry looked up to see two identical twins sitting in front of him, on the girl side at Gryffindor table.

"Ladies Lestrange."

Two identical grins appeared on those brown curly hairy girls. The girl with the yellow headscarf, that Harry knew being Catherine, started serving herself and her sister plates, while her twin with a blue headscarf had her head on a book.

Yuki and Charlot, both poked Harry on the ribs, one from each side. Harry frowned at them, but seeing those making looks to the twins he rolled his eyes.

"Boys these are Catherine and Elizabeth Lestrange. Girls these are French and Japanese."

Catherine snickered. "Nice to meet you French and Japanese."

Elizabeth nodded as signal to have heard, without looking away from her book.

"Harry, at library after lunch?" Catherine asked in a flirting tone.

"As usual." Harry answer smirking at the boys that were looking at him open mouthed. "Elizabeth, you do know that you can continue reading after lunch?"

"Not enough time." She answered, starting to eat while read.

Harry smiled sadly and put down his fork. Harry saw Yuki trade a look with Charlot and immediately knew what they were thinking.

"Who?"

Harry looked at the ceiling in silence, picturing his old friends' faces. Hermione and her bushy hair. Ron and his freckles and red hair.

"Hermionce-chan."

Yuki nodded but didn't say anything, sending a cold look at Charlot when he was going to open his mouth.

–Harrison?–

Harry looked down to meet the eyes of Salazar. –Yes?–

–My office, now.–

Harry nodded standing. "I will try to be there in time, my lady."

Catherine was looking at Salazar's retreating back and nodded. Yuki grabbed Harry's arm. Harry looked at him.

{Be careful.}

{I'll try.}

And Harry followed Salazar.

"Sit." Salazar said when they entered the office and while he served two glasses. Harry obeyed, but when Salazar was going to give him the alcohol drink he refused. Salazar lifted a brow.

"I never drank before besides butterbeer, I prefer not to start alone with you."

"Your time have strange rules. Here you start at least at seven. Tea? Juice?"

"Tea, but no herbs." Salazar nodded doing the tea and offering it to the teen. "You had divination, didn't you?"

Harry groaned, nodding, which made Salazar laugh. "That obvious?"

"Yes that obvious." Salazar said, sitting in front of Harry. "I swear on my name that I didn't put anything on the drink." He added smirking.

Harry blushed and took a gulp of the tea. "What do you wanted to talk to me, sensei?"

Salazar frowned. "You're spending too much time with Kinomoto. We are not in class you can call me Salazar."

"Answer the question. I have combined with the Lestrange-chan to be after lunch at the library" Harry saw the man eyes darken, making him frown, "for group homework. I'm paired with Catherine in transfiguration."

"Helga told me that you like girls." Salazar said, bluntly.

Harry raised his eyebrow in amazement. "Jealous?"

"Don't provoke me Harrison." The professor growled.

Harry snickered. "There was this girl in the future that I fancy about. But she was dating another that died last year because of me. So dating her is out of question, besides… I'm stuck here."

"Lestrange?"

"What about them?" Salazar sent him a cold look. "Not that I need to explain myself to you, but they're only my friends. Like Yuki-kun and Charlot-kun."

Salazar nodded, humming.

"Who ever said that Salazar Slytherin has no feelings, they were obviously wrong." Harry mumbled trying to contain his laugh.

As an answer he got a cold look, which only made Harry laugh harder.

"I have feelings, Harrison. You should know that by now."

Harry rolled his eyes. "If that is all…" He said in a good bye tone and standing.

"No." the elder said grabbing Harry's arm. Harry immediately released his arm. "Sit please."

Harry looked at the man warily, but sat.

"I want you to accompany me to the Samhain ritual."

Harry frowned. 'Samhain? Does he mean Halloween?'

"I'm not going. I'm saying at my room."

"It's a harvest ritual and at the same time it's one of the days that you can contact the other side. It is a day when it is able to talk to souls that already passed on. I'm sure you would enjoy the ritual."

"I don't do happy on that day." Was Harry cold answer, before he stood and left.

–HS–

Salazar stayed looking at the open portrait, where his Harrison had just run trough to. It was not the company, he hadn't even fought it. It wasn't the ritual he was getting pretty well at accepting the new rules. It was the date.

Kinomoto appeared before the portrait, looking at him with black eyes.

"Mai I enter, sensei?"

"You may. And close the portrait behind you."

Kinomoto entered, closing the portrait, by Salazar signal, he sat on the offered seat and took the glass of wine that Salazar had prepared for his Harrison.

"What did Harrison told you?"

Kinomoto gave an emotionless laugh. "Harry-kun didn't say a thing. He passed right tough me, angry." The half demon took a pause to take a deep breath to calm down, but his eyes continued black. "May I ask what thou did to him, this time?"

"I invited him to come with me to the Samhain. He reacted badly, not at the invitation, but because he refuses to celebrate that date." Kinomoto frowned. "Thou you know anything about that date?"

He shook his head, looking at his glass. "Harry-kun doesn't talk much about his past. About the future. He knows that I can live long enough and so emend the future."

"Have you ever saw Harrison's trunk?" Kinomoto nodded. "He must have books, notebooks… something where he wrote that down, don't you think?"

"He may. But who would do that, would broke laws and, if Harrison found out, as good as dead."

"Let's hope that the person who do it then, won't be Gryffindor enough to get caught, don't we Kinomoto?

Kinomoto nodded, standing, and left.

–Master?–

–I'm worried about Harrison. There's something in his past that left a dead mark on him.–

–You want me to…?–

–No Seth, the creature boy is already taking care of that.–

Half an hour later Kinomoto come back with a bag, which he turned over on the table, filling it with books and notebooks.

"We have three hours before I have to return them."

Salazar nodded looking at them. Kinomoto opened his hand above the books, letting his white magic flow, he said: "Samhain."

Two books open on a page and the requested word glowed. Salazar looked them over and shook his head.

{October 31}

All the notebooks opened, showing the date. The older date was 1986. Salazar picked that one, starting to read.

"It's a private journal." Kinomoto eyes widened and he approached reading over his shoulder.

"I can't understand it."

"That's because it is in Parseltongue. I'll read it out loud."

Kinomoto nodded, going back to his seat. Salazar looked to the book, there was blood and tears on the page.

* * *

><p><em>31 Otober 1986<em>

_Today, my uncle Vernon has called to scool. He had a reuneon. Teacher told him that I dont answear by my name._

_I did. She calls me Boy and I answear. But dere are so many boys at school, how do I know that shes talking to me? If she called me Freak hould be esier._

_Uncle got mad. His also hangry that im better than Dudley at school._

_Oakes has not hapy about dem. He told me dat its not my falt._

_Uncle bit me until I fel asleep. Oakes tried to hug me, but he just an imajinary frend made out of magic._

_Oakes promesed to never live._

_Oakes here are you?_

_Oakes you said dat you hould be here._

_Oakes I mis you._

_Oakes…_

_Please…_

_Dont live me you tho…_

* * *

><p>Salazar and Kinomoto traded glances and Salazar immediately turned to the next page.<p>

* * *

><p><em>10 November 86<em>

_I hent bak to school. Oakes… you here hrong. Magic doesnt exist. Its time to grou up, lithe sepent._

_No, not lithe sepent, dats Oakes petname, and Oakes doesnt exist._

_Im Harry, Harry James Potter._

* * *

><p>Salazar frowned posing that book and picking the next one.<p>

* * *

><p><em>31 October 87<em>

_Oakes today my teacher wig turned blue. She was making fun of my clothes and that I can't see proper. Oakes it's been a year and I still miss you. You were my only friend._

_Uncle said that it was my fault, I don't know how after all he always scream at me that magic doesn't exist._

_He chastised me again, Oakes. I could barely move to my cupboard. I can barely write. But I keep my promises, even if you don't keep yours._

_You left me Oakes…_

_Why?_

_Is it because I'm a freak?_

* * *

><p>Salazar eyes flashed red, while Kinomoto growled.<p>

"This sure explains a lot."

Salazar nodded picking the next notebook.

* * *

><p><em>31 October 88<em>

_Oakes I think I just flied. Is that possible?_

_I was running from Dudley and his group (they were doing Harry-hunting again) when I jumper over some big trash cans outside the school kitchen doors and suddenly I was sitting on the chimney of said kitchen._

_They called uncle Vernon. I tried to tell him that I only jumped and that the wind took me to the roof. He didn't believe me. He never does._

_Oakes I need you here._

* * *

><p>"He apparated?" Kinomoto mumbled while Salazar picked the next one.<p>

"He is powerful, but at his time he was not forced to give his full potential."

* * *

><p><em>31 October 91<em>

_Ron called Hermione a Known-It-All today, Oakes. She dumped the rest of the classes to cry on the bathroom._

_For the first time in my life I pondered in celebrating the Halloween, Oakes._

_Everything was going good until professor Quirrel entered exclaiming that a troll entered the dungeons. Everyone panicked until headmaster Dumbledore told us to go to the dormitories, being led by the perfects._

_I and Ron didn't go. Hermione didn't know. We went to save her and we fought a troll, knocking him down with the wingardium leviosa. The Wingardium Leviosa, Oakes._

_If Ron hadn't made it I would be gone._

_Well, I made a new friend today. Hermione id now our friend._

* * *

><p>"A troll? Isn't he eleven?"<p>

"He is. And his headmaster should have made them stay at the great hall. The Slytherins dormitories are in the dungeons." Salazar growled while he picked the next one.

He was liking less and less that wizard.

* * *

><p><em>31 October 92<em>

_Oakes someone attacked Mrs Norris._

_I was at a dead day party of the Gryffindor ghost and when we left I heard a voice in the wall, I followed it with Ron and Hermione behind me and we got to a wall with blood letters that said: 'The Chamber of Secrets is open. Enemies of the heir beware.'_

_Everyone thought it was me, because I was the first on the spot and I wasn't at the feast._

_At least the cat wasn't dead, only petrified._

* * *

><p>"The voice… could it be a serpent?"<p>

Salazar looked at Kinomoto and then to the notebook. "A basilisk actually." He posed the notebook and passed to the next.

* * *

><p><em>31 October 93<em>

_Sirius Black attacked the fat lady today. I told you that he is coming after me, Oakes. I'm glad I decided to go to the feast. Did I told you that my parents died on the Halloween night? The same night that I won my lightning scar that you used to pet all the time?_

_Maybe Black thought it ironic that I should die on the same night that my parents died and Voldemort tried to kill me but got himself blown up (quite literally)._

_Oakes, do you think that I should have stayed? If I died, I would be back with you…_

* * *

><p>"Did he just wish his own death?" Kinomoto asked angry.<p>

"Yes he did."

Kinomoto growled. "What is this Oakes character?"

"Dark magic created by my heir. Harrison probably got his core closed on the day that I lose Oakes. I want you to take him to Helga to be checked."

Kinomoto nodded. Salazar picked the last notebook.

* * *

><p><em>31 October 94<em>

_Oakes…_

_I was chosen._

_I was chosen Oakes. I, a fourteen years old, was chosen._

_I'm the forth champion of the Three Wizards Tournament._

_I, Harry James Potter, The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Freaking-Boy-Who-Just-Don't-Drop-Dead, was forced into a tournament that he didn't want to enter._

_Oakes help me, I don't want to do it._

_I don't need the fame and glory. I don't need the money. I need friends…_

_I lost Ron, Oakes. Ron thinks that I did it._

_Oakes I need you. I need you here to hug me._

_Oakes…_

_I miss you. Will I ever move over? Will I ever forget you?_

_Were you real? Oakes?_

* * *

><p>Salazar stood and put the books back in the bag and did a copy on it and gave the real to Kinomoto and saved the copy on his desk.<p>

(TBC)

* * *

><p>Hi<p>

Sorry for the delay. I was having problem picking it up, besides a month of exams.

Hope you liked it, please review!

~Isys


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the mistakes

**Beta: **not yet (waiting to be betaied)

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **HP/SSlytherin

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time-Travel fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, OC, depression, mention of beatings, mention of child abuse, mention of mpreg, mention of lemon

**Ner words in this chapter: **1,953

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

{Japanese}

_Dream / Letter / Newspaper / Book_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII<strong>

**–Going home–**

Catherine Lestrange smiled at Harry while the two made the conjoined essay. He was really quite the gentleman, always ready to help everyone even if he couldn't.

She sighed while she saw him writing on the parchment. Who wouldn't want a husband like him? Maybe she could push a few strings with her father.

–HS–

Harry looked up from the parchment and saw Catherine looking at him.

"Do I have anything on my face?"

She shook her face and lowered blushing. Harry shrugged; Catherine had probably spaced out.

{Harry-kun?}

Harry looked up and found dark eyes looking back. Harry frowned; Yuki was angry, even if he was hiding it with a smile in face, he turned to Catherine and smiled taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Would the lady mind if I steal Harry-kun? It's already been three hours and Helga-sensei is waiting for us."

She smiled back. "Of course not. We'll continue tomorrow." She looked at Harry as if to make sure and when he nodded, she nodded herself. "Tomorrow, same time. See you Harry, Japanese."

She picked her things and left. Only when she left did Harry look at his friend.

{What are you doing? Why do I need to see Helga-sensei?}

Yuki didn't answer, but his smile dropped and he packed Harry's things.

{Kinomoto Yukito!}

Yuki looked at Harry. {What happened at Salazar sensei's office?}

Harry frowned. {Nothing.} Harry eyes grew. {If you think that he tried…}

{I don't think Harry-kun, I know he didn't. I went to him when you passed by me without even seeing me.}

Harry stood, blushing. {Then why Helga-sensei?}

{What happened on Samhain?}

Harry tensed. Of course Salazar would have talked about it with Yuki. He should have prepared for this. But of course Harry had to be the Gryffindor that he was and forget it. {Don't wanna talk about it.}

Yuki nodded his acceptance, but Harry knew that he would not let the matter drop. They left the library and went to Helga's chamber.

{How old were you?}

Harry looked at Yuki frowning, asking him to elaborate.

{Your core is closed. I never really thought about it because you have magic, but I can't reach it and normally I feel cores so… how old were you?}

{A core can be closed?}

{Yes. It's normally when someone desire to close it, when the person hates its own magic, when thinks of the magic as…}

"A freak." Yuki nodded. Suddenly Harry knew when it was. {It was a long time ago.}

{Yes a long time in the future.}

Harry snickered. {Good point. I was six. I had just entered primary school to learn how to write and things like that.} Yuki nodded. {Understand that I had never left home before. At home I was the boy, never Harry. At school the teacher called me Harry or Potter and I didn't answer. My uncle was called and when he came back he was angry with me.} Harry made a face. "The freak doesn't even know his own name, how pathetic." He snorted, imitating Vernon's voice.

{He beat you, didn't he?}

Harry looked at Yuki as if he had forgotten that he was there, scared. {Promise that you won't do anything. It's nothing really. It's…}

{He beat you and called you freak all your life, but he still have your trust. Why is that?}

Harry stayed quiet while they walked. Yuki didn't press him. A few months ago the answer was easy; because he was family, but was that really his answer?

{He didn't beat me up, you know? He chastised me when I didn't do things right. He called me} "freak" {and my owl pigeon because I was a wizard. Had he knew that I had my core closed probably he would make a party. Uncle Vernon hated magic with a passion, but he was still my family. He could have put me in an orphanage, but he raised me. Was not the best way, but he did it. I… there is not any love between us, but we're family.}

{You are too pure Harry-kun.}

{I was called worse before.}

They stopped in front of Helga's chamber. Yuki put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

{Let me do the talking. She only need to know the date. The exact date.}

Harry nodded, closing his eyes, willing his face to stay expressionless. {Samhain '96.}

If harry had his eyes open, he would have seen the smug smirk on his friend' face. Yuki turned to the portrait, who opened, and entered, followed by Harry.

Harry sat on one of the couches, while Yuki talked with Helga. Taking Merlin that he had Yuki to tell Helga whatever was needed without telling too much.

–HS–

"His core was closed? Poor lad. Why hadn't he done a check out at school at his first year?"

"I don't know my lady, but his family know that he's a wizard so it's possible that they didn't because…"

"They supposed that they wouldn't close the boy's core. Well I shouldn't have assumed that they did it. Samhain you said? Six years old am I right? I have to start the potion…" Helga sensei looked at Harry-kun on the couch. "He lives in a very difficult time. Things are so different from ours."

"He doesn't believe that what his family does to him is wrong, my lady."

"Of course not." She snapped and approached Harry-kun smiling at him. "Harry I will need a drop of your blood for the potion. It will take approximately a month to do. Do you understand?" Harry nodded and offered his finger. Helga picked a vial, cut the finger, let a drop fell on the vial and then close the wound. "And the potion will be painful, do you understand?"

"I understand Helga-sensei."

Yuki smirked. Was good to not be the only one speaking Japanese around. He would miss Harry-kun when he would leave, but he had to let him go. This was not Harry-kun's time.

–HS–

{Why did you come to this time?}

Harry looked up from the lake to Yuki, standing by his side looking into the forest. It had been an hour since they were here, it was always like this. Every day Yuki meditated for a full hour, looking out without seeing anything, and then suddenly when the hour was up he would awake. Because he was so angry he had to meditate twice today.

{Salazar-sensei's heir sent me… on Salazar's portrait order.}

Yuki frowned, sitting. {Why would he send you?}

{There will be this portrait with…} harry bit his bottom lip. {With me and Salazar-sensei…}

{And why does sensei want to court you?}

{Besides me being a bearer?} Harry asked playfully.

Yuki smirked. {Besides that.}

{On the portrait I was pregnant… and his own heir wouldn't sent me for nothing.} Yuki eyes grew. {Yes, the baby must be Salazar.}

{What are you going to do?}

Harry shrugged. {Godric and Helga already should me to him, by accepting his court. I'm only still escaping because he's following the rules… kind of. He's not supposed to fuck me outside the marriage.}

{But you refused his courting… wait if sensei would only want you for the heir he would have force you to marry him long time ago and…}

Harry put his hand on his belly. {And I would be pregnant or at least I wouldn't be able to walk with the quantities of tries.}

Yuki laughed. {You really are from other time. No one is this time talk lo lightly about when two people are together.}

Harry smirked. {Two people together… like in a hug?}

{No, like in a bed!}

{A bed? Oh… you mean sleeping?}

Yuki sent a cold look at Harry. {When you are close to sensei and he…}

{Oh… you mean when fucks me against the wall, hard and rough.}

Yuki choked, blushing. {Very well, too much details.}

Harry snickered and the two stood and went inside for dinner.

–HS–

–Harrison.–

Harry looked at Salazar. "What would you want now, sensei?"

"Follow me." Harry frowned but followed the man out of the great hall, he was still his professor after all. –Your core?–

Harry looked to the man at his side, who was looking back while they walked around the lake, into Hogsmead.

–Helga sensei said it would take a month to make the potion.– Salazar nodded and looked to the path again. "I'm sorry but… where are we going?"

"Slytherin manor. I'm going to side transport you…"

"Apparition. Side apparate."

Salazar nodded in a thankful manner. "Side apparate you to my house. I'm going to send you to the future for seven suns and seven nights."

Harry stopped looking at the older wizard who stopped to look at him.

"What? Why? What's the catch?"

"You miss your friends. I'm going to let you see them. And what do you mean with catch?"

Harry blushed lightly. "Catch it's when you do something expecting something back in return."

"There is no catch."

Harry glared at the wizard, but resumed his walking.

"I combined with Catherine Lestrange tomorrow after lunch to finish the combined essay."

"When I return I'll tell miss Lestrange that you had an emergency meeting with your family… what?" Salazar raised an eyebrow at the younger that was gaping at him.

"I'm going alone?"

Salazar smirked. "In seven suns I'll go fetch you. I'm certain that Voldemort is more than acceptable to take care of you while I'm gone."

Harry snorted "Not long ago he was trying to kill me, besides he's my archenemy. How can he keep an eye on me and still let me visit my friends?"

"I'm certain that my portraits already warned him about your incoming visit and that you will be well taken care of. Otherwise when I'll arrive he will hear."

Suddenly Harry had an image of Salazar sitting with snake face Voldemort on his lap, Voldemort bent with his pants down and Salazar slapping his butt.

Harry shook his head, blushing. Salazar sent him an amazed look.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"No!"

–HS–

Salazar contained his laugh. He had just saw an image of himself chastising Voldemort and that image had came obviously from his Harrison.

The boy was obviously embarrassed by his imagination.

–HS–

"First side apparition?"

Harry merely groaned, falling on the floor on his knees with a hand on his belly and another on his head. He felt himself being picked up and then taken bridal style. Harry put his face on the other man's neck, whiling his headache to disappear.

He was laid on something soft, a bed. Harry half opened his eyes and looked at his courter.

"I'm going to send you now. You'll sleep in the future."

Harry closed his eyes again. And then he felt the feeling of being transported though a tube again. And he fell on the same bed that he was.

Harry groaned, picked the pillow and put it on his head. The pillow was taken from his face, he was forced to seat and a glass was put on his mouth.

"Drink, you'll feel better in the morning."

Harry opened his mouth and swallowed the potion, he was lowered on the bed again and felt the sleeping potion clicking in. He was obviously back, that voice was unrecognizable.

–HS–

Voldemort looked at Harry drowsing out and snorted. He turned to a man at the end of the room.

–Watch over him and make sure he is well.–

The man nodded, looking at the boy and smiling.

–Do you have the potion?–

Voldemort rolled his eyes. –Yes, it's ready godfather.–

Voldemort left the master bedroom of Slytherin manor, leaving one hanyou to watch over his grandfather.

(TBC)

* * *

><p>Hi<p>

Hope you liked it, please review!

~Isys

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: **www(doc)facebook**(doc)**com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
